Rushing Wind, a HaruMichi fan fic
by 0dango
Summary: She loved and cherished moments like this. The sweet sound of being able to hear her lover's beautiful melody played on the violin was more than enough to keep this goddess of battles satisfied. It was almost like she was dreaming when she heard this melody. It always put her in such a dream like state—one of which she did not want to let go of . . .


She loved and cherished moments like this. The sweet sound of being able to hear her lover's beautiful melody played on the violin was more than enough to keep this goddess of battles satisfied. It was almost like she was dreaming when she heard this melody. It always put her in such a dream like state—one of which she did not want to let go of. She would close her eyes and begin to imagine up the things that pieced together her life: her beautiful, teal-haired girlfriend, Michiru, her half-Romani good-friend, Setsuna, and of course Hotaru, the energetic toddler who grew rapidly. These were the things that made up her life and the things that made her happiest, whether she would admit it or not.

"If only time stopped right here." She whispered so soft; it was as if she didn't say a thing. For a moment, Michiru stopped her playing.

"Hm?" She made a questioning noise. It wasn't that she didn't know what Haruka said; it was that she wanted to hear it again.

"Nothing, Michiru." She said, opening her eyes and awaking from trance. She smiled at the teal-haired girl and nodded for her to keep playing the melody. Happily, Michiru continued to play.

Not only was this a peaceful moment for Haruka, but it was also one for Michiru. Haruka could tell she enjoyed playing for her. She would sway around as she played the melody. She even caught her smiling every once in a while. This was their moment, one that couldn't be replaced. Haruka dozed off again, thinking about the time they first met.

It was late spring and Haruka was all ready for the big track conference. It showed who was the best and had the most promise for the upcoming season. Haruka could have cared less if she won or lost this race—although she always thought it was best to win—all she cared about was running. She ran like the wind, grace and elegance in every step. She would run so fast it was like something or somebody was chasing her.

Haruka looked over to the people cheering behind the fence, some were for her and some were for others. But there was one girl who didn't cheer for anybody. All she did was stand there and look off into the distance with a violin case in hand. Haruka assessed her features. She had beautiful, naturally curly, teal hair that fell just above her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep mixture of green and blue; it was almost like they were the color of the ocean. She had never seen her around before and she wished she had.

She was suddenly snapped out of her daydream but the shot of the gun and the racers taking off. She got a late start but took no time getting to the head of the heard. She kept her pace all the way to the finish line and took the gold, leaving everybody at least thirty feet behind her. She slowed down as she passed the finish and looked around for the teal-haired girl she had noticed before the race. She had no luck finding her, much like Haruka, she was gone with the wind.

When nightfall came, Haruka made her way back to the multi-purpose stadium she raced at earlier in the day and hopped the fence that kept it secure. With her hands in her pockets, she walked towards the track once again. She walked the track and thought of the mysterious girl. The girls beautiful face and eyes haunted Haruka, but she didn't mind. All she wanted was to know her name.

A sudden crash made Haruka jump and fall onto the track. She turned around to she a mysterious monster. Its face was ugly, as if it was something made for a horror film. Haruka wasn't scared of this beast, not even when it charged at her. The only thing she could do at this point was fight back. She charged back at the monster, as it was about to strike she leaped over it and landed on the ground behind it. She turned around to she the monster more angry and irritated than it was before.

"Deep Submerge!" a voice cried out, and a blast of water made the enemy fall to its knee's. Haruka looked around and saw a silhouette of what appeared to be a woman. Her eyes widened as her savior emerged from the darkness.

She recognized her, almost immediately, as the girl who was at the track conference earlier in the day. She was dressed differently. She wore a tiara made of gold with a gem in the middle that almost looked like the color of her eyes. She had on a dress-like uniform with a sailor-collar attached to it and wore heels and short gloves. Her beauty was amplified in this attire, and she looked even more beautiful up close.

"Get up!" She shouted, holding out her arm for Haruka to grab. "Take this," she handed Haruka a stick with a planet that mimicked the planet Uranus, "now scream 'Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!'" Haruka was puzzled, unsure if she should do as this woman asked. She looked over and saw the monster slowly rise to its feet and catch its breath. "Haruka! Do it now!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!" she screamed. She was then engulfed by a beautiful beam of light and transformed.

She wore the same outfit the other girl did. She had on a tiara made of gold, with a blue gem in the middle. Her sailor-collar was blue and she wore a white leotard with a blue skirt attached. She had a yellow bow in the front, and a dark blue one in the back and wore short gloves and dark blue boots.

"This is much different than the boyish things I usually wear." She thought.

"I knew it was you." Her companion whispered.

"Knew what? Who are you? What is all this?" Haruka questioned.

"I don't have time to explain, but I'm Sailor Neptune." She smiled politely. She turned towards the monster, "Let's finish him!"

"World Shaking!" Haruka shouted. In that command, the monster disintegrated. Haruka had no idea what came over her to say those words; it was as if they came from her heart. She turned towards Sailor Neptune and asked her the question that's been on her mind for a while, "Who am I?"

They spent the rest of the night talking about whom they were and their duties as "Sailor Senshi". Haruka didn't take it seriously at first, but things started looking more realistic. She was Sailor Uranus, guardian of Uranus. After that, her and Michiru became close, much closer than one would think. For Haruka, life after that moment became a whole lot better.

"Haruka, wake up." Michiru shook Haruka's body.

"Hm?" She opened her eyes to see Michiru sitting comfortably on her lap, she smiled at her. She traced her jaw line with her finger tips and placed her index finger underneath her chin, pulling her face close to hers.

"What do you call that melody? The one you play for me." Michiru smiled at her question and rose from her lap. She began to put away her violin safely back in its case. Haruka got up from the comfortable chair and stood behind her. They became emerged in a passionate kiss before Michiru finally revealed the title of her song.

"Rushing Wind."


End file.
